Channel impairments in transmission systems result in signal degradation and thus limit the carrying capacity of these systems. Knowledge about an impairment can be used to modify a received signal to compensate for the impairment, a technique known as post-compensation. Such compensation systems or devices can be implemented in the optical domain or in the electrical/electronic domain.